The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and to a technology effective when applied to a semiconductor device which functions as a component of an inverter, for example.
A configuration of a semiconductor device in which a pad and a lead (inner lead) formed in a first semiconductor chip are electrically coupled by a first wire, and the lead and a pad formed in a second semiconductor chip are electrically coupled by a second wire has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Laid-Open No. Hei 9 (1997)-186288 (Patent Document 1).